In many situations that an umbrella is used the umbrella is at risk of being blown away or turned inside out. For example, coastal breezes can easily blow down a beach umbrella. The present invention features a weighted charm device for helping prevent an umbrella from being blown inside out or blown away.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.